Geschichte:Wächter/Das Leben
Da sie auf der Lichtung neben all den toten Warbars sicher keine Ruhe gefunden hätten, beschlossen Lon und Arwen zum See zurück zugehen. Sie gingen zügig und kamen gut voran. Trotzdem war es schon eine Weile lang Dunkel als sie dort ankamen, aber das störte die Beiden nicht. Arwen sah wie alle Elfen in der Nach nur wenig schlechter als am Tag und Lon sah, dank seines wölfischen Teils fast besser. Als sie am See ankamen, hob Lon den Kopf:"Heute ist Vollmond?" "Was stimmt damit nicht?", erkundigte sich die Elfe. "Gestern war Neumond!", klärte der Werwolf sie auf, "Gestern Abend, wie ich zu dir gekommen bin war es finstere Nacht und heute bräuchten wir unsere Nachtsicht fast nicht!" Arwen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie war müde und musste noch das Töten verarbeiten. Der Junge zog sein Hemd aus, betrachtete es und schüttelte den Kopf:"Nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." Trotzdem nahm er es mit als er in den See ging. Er schwamm ein paar Runden und wusch sich dabei, das Blut aus dem Pelz und von der Hose. Da seine Wunden schneller verheilten, als die von normalen Lebewesen, war von ihnen kaum mehr was zu sehen. Arwen bleib am Rand und wusch sich indem sie Wasser auf die Blutflecken spritzte. Sein Hemd versenkte Lon im See. Arwen kletterte auf einen Baum und legte sich auf einen dicken Ast. Lon verwandelte sich in einen Wolf und rollte sich am Fuße des Baumes zusammen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte weil über ihm jemand wimmerte und schrie. Der Wolf hob den Kopf und blickte nach oben und sah dass die Elfe sich, wahrscheinlich wegen einem Alptraum, herum wälzte. Sie rollte immer wieder nahe an die Kante des Astes und fiel fast herunter. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ein Sturz aus knapp drei Metern Höhe kein Problem gewesen, aber während dem Schlaf konnte es gefährlich werden. Lon verwandelte sich in einen Menschen und zog sich seine Hose an. Im selben Moment rollte Arwen über die Kante und fiel. Der Mensch verwandelte sich in einen Werwolf und rannte den Stamm hinauf. Er lief bis er auf der selben Höhe war wie die Elfe. Dann ließ er den Stamm los und fiel ebenfalls. Mit einem Arm hielt er Arwen fest mit dem Anderen schnappte er sich einen Ast und schwang so wieder nach oben. Die Elfe bekam davon nichts mit und schlief einfach weiter. Erstaunlicherweise schien der Alptraum im selben Moment geendet zu haben in dem sie über den Ast rollte. Lon betrachtete sie besorgt. Momentan schien sie sich beruhigt zu haben, aber Alpträume konnten wieder kommen. Also warf der Werwolf sie sich wie einen Sack über die Schulter und kletterte weiter hinauf. Als er bei dem Ast ankam legte er sie sanft hin. Aber anstatt hinunter zu klettern setzte er sich auf den Ast und lehnte sich gegen den Ast. Arwen hatte in dieser Nacht noch mehrere Alpträume, beruhigte sich aber immer wenn Lon ihr über die Haare strich oder beruhigend mit ihr sprach. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen. Wie allen Waldelfen war ihr die Natur heilig und sie hatte gerade eine Meute Warbars mehr oder weniger sinnlos niedermetzeln müssen. Anscheinend setzte ihr das zu. Gleichzeitig hatte Lon auch das Gefühl, dass Magie im Spiel war und vielleicht spürte Arwen das auf diese Art und Weise. Am nächsten Morgen räkelte Arwen sich wohlig. Sie bemerkte Lon, der im Schneidersitz und mit geschlossenen Augen da saß, erst als sie vom Ast herunter klettern wollte. Im selben Moment öffnete dieser die Augen und sah sie ernst an:"Wie fühlst du dich?" "Gut. Ausgesprochen gut! Ein bisschen hungrig vielleicht..." "Wovon hast du heute Nacht geträumt?" Der Ernst mit dem der Werwolf sprach, erschreckte die Elfe. Sie dachte angestrengt nach:"Keine Ahnung! Weiß nicht mehr. Warum? War was?" "Du hattest Alpträume. Dabei hast du dich so stark herum gewälzt, dass du vom Ast gefallen bist." "So fühle ich mich jetzt aber nicht wirklich! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht geträumt hast!" "Dann kannst du mir gerne erklären warum ich die ganze Nacht über wach auf diesem Ast gesessen bin und warum ich dich regelmäßig beruhigen musste." Arwen merkte, dass Lon sich Sorgen machte. Wusste aber nicht recht warum. Sie hatte den Warbar erlegt. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch zurück ins Dorf und die Prüfung wäre geschafft. Sie lies sich Lons Version der Nacht erzählen und musste zugeben, dass die Spuren an dem Baum sie bestätigten. "Hier werden wir auch nicht klüger. Wir sollten zurück ins Dorf gehen.", schlug sie deshalb vor. Lon nickte nur nachdenklich. Während sie Richtung Dorf gingen bedienten sie sich ausgiebig bei Beeren und Früchten. Tiere trafen sie immer noch selten an, aber schon häufiger als am Hinweg. Sie machten selten halt und gingen zügig. So kam es dass sie spät in der Nacht vor den geschlossenen Toren des Dorfes standen. "Das hätten wir vorhersehen können!", murrte Arwen. "Haben wir aber nicht!", Lon hatte irgendwann im Laufe des Tages mehr oder weniger zu seiner guten Laune zurück gefunden. "Kennst du einen Weg hinein?" Arwen wollte die Prüfung so schnell wie möglich zu ende bringen und es schien so als würde sie dafür sogar das ganze Dorf aus dem Schlaf reißen. "Machst du Witze? Sobald die Tore zu sind gibt’s keinen Weg mehr hinein!" "Und ich dachte...", die Elfe klang enttäuscht. Lon lachte leise auf:"Natürlich gibt es einen Weg hinein! Aber den Zeige ich dir nur wenn du mit dem beenden der Prüfung bis morgen wartest!" "Du....Fiesling!" Lon lächelte nur unverschämt breit. "Na gut! Ich warte bis morgen." "Braves Mädchen!" Das Dorf war von einer kreisförmigen, vier Meter hohen Palisade umgeben. Früher war Lon einfach darüber hinweg geklettert aber in letzter Zeit legte er Wert darauf unauffällig gehen und kommen zu können und Kratzspuren in Holzbalken waren sicher nicht unauffällig. Also hatte er nach einem besseren Weg gesucht und gefunden. Zu diesem führte er Arwen jetzt auch hin. An einer Stelle floss ein Bach, der im Brunnen entsprang, aus dem Dorf. Damit dort keine Lücke in der Palisade entstand hatten die Elfen das Bachbett so vertieft dass der Bach unterirdisch floss. Darüber verlief die Palisade und um den letzten Zugang noch zu sichern war dieser Zugang mit einem Gitter verschlossen. Das erklärte Lon Arwen während er sie zu der besagten Stelle führte. "Aber wie sollen wir durch das Gitter kommen?", flüsterte die Elfe erregt. Der Werwolf lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. Als sie am Gitter ankamen, trat Lon vor, legte beide Hände fest auf zwei Gitterstäbe und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände begannen bläulich zu glühen. Dieses Glühen dehnte sich langsam auf das ganze Gitter aus. Arwen stand einige Schritte hinter ihm und hatte doch das Gefühl einen eisigen Hauch, der von dem Gitter ausging, zu spüren. Plötzlich schien das Gitter aus seinen Halterungen zu rutschen. Rasch trat sie vor und wollte Lon helfen das schwere Gitter zu halten. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf:"Rühr es bloß nicht an! Du würdest sofort erfrieren!" Die Warnung war eindeutig und die Elfe zuckte zurück. Der Werwolf trat mit seiner Last zurück und machte den Durchgang frei. Als Arwen an ihm vorbei ging sah sie, dass seine Hände blau anliefen und sich auf dem Metall Reif bildete. Sofort beeilte sie sich. Als sie weit genug im Durchgang war, folgte Lon ihr indem er rückwärts ging. Er hielt das Gitter ungefähr dort hoch wo es zuvor gesessen hatte. Wieder schloss er die Augen. Wieder leuchteten seine Hände blau auf und Arwen spürte einen warmen Hauch. Diesmal sah sie wie Lon es anstellte, dass das Gitter sich plötzlich bewegen ließ. Mithilfe der Kontrolle über sein Chi hatte er das Eisen abgekühlt bis es schrumpfte. Jetzt musste er es so erwärmen, dass es überall gleichstark wuchs und nicht schmolz. Nach einigen Minuten stiller Arbeit schien er zufrieden zu sein. Er wandte sich um und Arwen sah einige Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. "Lass uns einen Platz zum schlafen suchen!", meinte er. Die Elfe fragte in:"Hast du einen guten Vorschlag?" "Ist dir Heu zu unbequem?" Plötzlich spürte die Elfe wie müde sie selbst war und sagte deshalb:"Heute Nacht bin ich mit allem zufrieden!" Lon lächelte verständnisvoll und ging an ihr vorbei. Er führte sie zuerst aus dem Tunnel heraus. Dazu folgte er einfach dem Verlauf bis dieser wieder oberirdisch verlief. Kaum traten sie aus dem Tunnel ins freie schlugen ihnen die bekannten Gerüche entgegen. Tiergerüche, Obst und Gemüse. Einige Augenblicke standen sie da und atmeten tief ein. Dann führte Lon sie weiter. Der Mond schien hell und die beiden waren gut zusehen, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Die meisten Häuser, des Dorfes bestanden aus Holz und waren entweder aus Brettern oder aus aufeinandergelegten, ineinander verkeilten Baumstämmen gemacht. Lon ging zielstrebig auf ein größeres Haus zu. Als er dort ankam öffnete er leise die Tür. Sofort schlug Arwen der Geruch von Heu und Stroh entgegen. Sie waren in einer der Scheune die die Bauern hatten. Lon kletterte eine Leiter hoch und hievte sich auf eine höher gelegene Holzplattform. Oben ließ er sich einfach ins Heu fallen. Arwen folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie merkte noch, dass Lon, der kein Hemd an hatte, sich über das kratzende Heu beklagte, sich wiedereinmal in einen Wolf verwandelte und einschlief. Dann schlief sie selbst ein. Waldelfen "bauten" ihre Dächer indem sie schnell wachsende Pflanzen entlang den Querbalken ansiedelten. Bei Regen breiteten diese ihre Blätter aus um soviel Wasser wie möglich aufzunehmen und verhinderten so dass Wasser eindrang. Dafür falteten sie diese bei Sonnenschein zusammen um den Wasserverlust einzuschränken. Dadurch entstanden unzählige Löcher durch die das Sonnenlicht eintrat. Einer dieser Sonnenstrahlen legte sich genau über Arwens Gesicht und weckte sie. Zuerst wunderte sie sich wo sie war. Doch dann war sie schlagartig wach. Ihr war die Prüfung eingefallen. Sie wollte sobald als möglich das Warbar-Fell abliefern. Rasch stand sie auf und wollte schon zur Leiter gehen als sie über Lon stolperte. Dieser hatte sich in seiner Wolfsgestalt tief in ins Heu eingegraben und war nicht zu sehen gewesen. Er murmelte etwas das mittelmäßig ungehalten klang und bekam dabei das Maul voll Heu. Während Arwen die Leiter hinab kletterte, verwandelte Lon sich wieder in einen Menschen zurück. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang er schwungvoll von der Plattform. "Nur weil du es eilig hast, musst du mich noch lang nicht wecken!" "Du hättest ja ruhig weiterschlafen können!" Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen sich ein paar Sekunden lang herausfordernd an. Dann meinte Lon:"Jetzt bin ich schon wach, da will ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen!" Die Elfe zuckte mit den Schultern, stieß die Tür auf und ging hinaus. Der Werwolf folgte ihr. Mitten im Dorf wuchs ein riesiger Baum. Er ragt über allen Häusern auf und breitete seine Äste schützend über das ganze Dorf. In seiner Baumkrone hatten die Waldelfen eine Plattform und darauf großes Versammlungshaus gebaut. Dorthin gingen die beiden. Jetzt da Tag war trafen sie viele Dorfbewohner auf den Straßen. Einige betrachteten sie fragend, aber niemand hielt sie auf oder fragte sie. Um zu der Plattform zu kommen, musste man eine lange Stiege, die am Stamm außen herum verlief, nehmen. Während man immer höher stieg, kam man langsam über die Palisade oder die Bäume. Irgendwann sah man weit über den Wald und die beiden Jugendlichen blieben oft stehen um die Aussicht zu betrachten. Vor etlichen Jahren hatte Lon es sich in den Kopf gesetzt andere Werwölfe im Wald zu finden und konnte deshalb viel darüber erzählen. Wenn man noch weiter nach oben stieg, sah man über den Wald hinweg und bis zu den weiten Ebenen dahinter. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte man eine Stadt der Menschen erahnen. Viele Dorfbewohner stiegen einfach den weiten Weg hinauf um die Aussicht zu genießen und von der Ferne zu träumen. Lon hatte keine Ahnung wie lang sie schon auf der Stiege unterwegs waren, aber es musste bald Mittag sein. Die Sonne stand fast an ihrem höchsten Punkt. Sie bogen noch einmal um den Stamm und waren plötzlich an der Plattform angelangt. Sie hatten immer nur in die Ferne geblickt und dabei nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihrem Ziel immer näher und näher gekommen waren. Arwen beschleunigte ihre Schritte und schien wieder voller Energie zu sein. Sie war im Dorf zwar nie schlecht behandelt worden, aber die weite Welt lockte sie und solange sie nicht als volljährig akzeptiert wurde, konnte sie die Fremde nicht nach Lust und Laune erforschen. Am Übergang zwischen Plattform und Treppe standen zwei muskulöse Elfen. Sie trugen ihre Bögen umgehängt und hielten Speere in ihren Händen. Weder Lon noch Arwen schien das verwunderlich, da in der Hütte die Jägermeister dh die Ältesten des Dorfes waren. Als Lon sich den Wachen näherte, musste er sich dann doch wundern. Die Speere hatten Spitzen aus Silber. Es schien als rechneten sie damit, dass Lon oder ein ähnliches Wesen sie angreifen würde. Wenn Silber frei zugänglich war, konnte Lon es über kurze Distanzen spüren. Seine Haare sträubten sich, ein stechender Schmerz erwachte in seinem Kopf und er merkte, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren. Natürlich merkte Arwen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er war langsamer geworden und schwankte. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise. "Die Speere haben Silberspitzen!", presste er heraus. Am liebsten hätte er es den Wachen nur so ins Gesicht gebrüllt. Arwen betrachtete die Speere:"Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?" Lon konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Mit jedem Schritt verschlechterte sich sein Zustand und als er vor den Wachen stand, hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Haut abgezogen wurde und sein Kopf in einem Schraubstock steckte. "Ich habe meine Prüfung beendet!", sagte Arwen zu den Wachen, "Bitte bringt mich zu den Jägermeistern!" "Beweise diese Aussage!", forderte der eine Wächter. Arwen holte das Fell heraus, der Wächter nickte und machte den Weg frei. Die junge Elfe ging an ihm vorbei. Doch als Lon folgen wollte, vertraten die Wachen ihm den Weg. "Diese Prüfung muss sei alleine bestehen!", erklärten sie und der Werwolf hatte das Gefühl ein süffisantes Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern zu entdecken. Er knurrte laut und die Wachen fassten ihre Speere fester. Arwen versuchte sich von hinten an ihnen vorbei zu drängen, aber die Wachen standen felsenfest. "Lasst ihn durch! Er begleitet mich schon mein ganzes Leben!" Eine der Wachen drehte sich um:"Wäre er ein Elf könnte er vielleicht durch, aber er ist ja keiner!" Indem Moment wo der Wächter sich umgedreht hatte, ging Lon fast in die Knie. Am Rücken trug der Mann einen Metallpanzer. Genauer gesagt einen Silberpanzer. Lon spürte nicht die Speerspitzen sondern diese Panzer. Er knurrte noch einmal, dann erhob er sich schwankend und ging zum Rand der Treppe. Er blickte wütend zu den Wächtern und betrachtete Arwen traurig, dann sprang er hinab. Arwen stürzte zum Rand der Plattform. Entsetzt sah sie zu wie Lon fiel. Während er hinab stürzte, verwandelte er sich in seine Werwolf-Gestalt. Ungebremst schlug er am Boden auf. Trotz der Entfernung konnte Arwen erkennen, dass er kurz zusammensank. Dann erhob er sich wieder und ging weg. Um ihn hatte sich eine Masse an Schaulustigen versammelt durch die er jetzt einfach zielstrebig hindurch ging. Das Letzte was Arwen von Lon sah war, dass er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Sie stand wieder auf und wandte sich zu den zwei Wächtern um und schoss wütende Blicke ab, die die beiden ruhig hinnahmen. Arwen drehte sich um und ging zum Versammlungshaus weiter. Im Gegensatz zu den Häusern am Boden bestand dieses komplett aus Pflanzen. Nicht nur das Dach sondern alle Wände schienen zu wuchern. Das Haus wirkte dadurch äußerst lebendig. Die Elfe trat durch einen Bogen in eine weite, helle Halle. Die Jägermeister saßen in einem Halbkreis und blickten zu Arwen. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. "Tritt nur näher, Kind!", forderte sie einer der Meister auf. Sie kam immer näher und erkannte jetzt einen Stuhl, der den Jägern gegenüber stand und so geschickt angemalt war, dass er von weit gesehen nicht auffiel. Die Jägermeister wiesen auf ihn und Arwen setzte sich. "Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden, sagst du? Erzähle wie sie ablief!", wurde sie angewiesen. Also berichtete sie. Sie berichtete wie sie der Fährte folgte, wie Lon zu ihr stieß, von ihrem ersten Traum, von dem Gemetzel und Lons Hilfe dabei und schloss mit den Worten, dass es ungerecht sei Lon nur deswegen nicht bei der Zeremonie zusehen zulassen weil er kein Elf war. Die Meistern nickten während der ganzen Erzählung und überhörten die letzte Bemerkung geflissentlich. "Reich uns das Fell!" Arwen wusste nie welcher der Meister sprach. Es war immer die selbe Stimme, aber sie trugen alle Kapuzen sodass sie weder die Gesichter noch die Münder sehen konnte. Sie gab das Fell einem der Meister. Dieser begutachtet es und gab es weiter. Alle sieben Meister überprüften das Fell dann ertönte der Befehl:"Arwen, Kind des Waldes, tritt in die Mitte!" Reflexartig gehorchte Arwen, stand auf und trat in die Mitte. Plötzlich loderte vor ihr ein Feuer auf. Ein Meister gab ihr das Fell zurück und befahl:"Wirf es ins Feuer!" Zuerst wollte die junge Elfe widersprechen, dann gehorchte sie doch. Sie warf das Fell ins Feuer. Langsam nagten die Flammen daran, loderten herum, brannten sich durch. Der Rauch brannte in Arwens Augen. "Tochter des Waldes! Nimm deinen Bogen und deine Pfeile!" Die junge Elfe nahm den Bogen von der Schulter und die Pfeile aus dem Köcher. Eigentlich waren es nicht ihre. Es war Brauch, dass die Eltern die Waffen für ihre Kinder machten bis diese volljährig waren und sich eigene machten. Das Mädchen hielt den Bogen und die Pfeile waagrecht vor sich. "Zerbrich sie!", forderten die Meister unerbittlich. Arwen stockte. Sie hatte sich an diesen Bogen gewöhnt. Er hatte sie fast solange begleitet wie Lon und jetzt musste sie sich auch von ihm trennen. Sie holte tief Luft und zerbrach Bogen und Pfeile über dem Knie. "Verbrenn sie!" Erst jetzt fiel Arwen auf, dass das Fell bereits verbrannt war. Es war nur noch Asche übrig. Sie warf die Pfeile hinein und dann die zwei Bogenhälften. Erstaunt sah sie wie diese nach wenigen Sekunden zu Asche zerfielen. Jetzt schienen sich die Flammen zu verdichten und zusammenzuballen. Die Asche wirbelte in ihnen herum wie in einem Strudel. Nach einem letzten auf zucken ballten sich Feuer und Asche zu einer Art Zylinder zusammen. Dieser leuchtete von innen heraus orange. "Nimm ihn!" Arwen brauchte einige Sekunden um in die Realität zurück zu finden und ergriff das Objekt. "Trink daraus!" Die Elfe führte den Zylinder wie einen Kelch an die Lippen und spürte wie ihre Lippen etwas nasses berührten. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte süß und wärmte sie auf. Auf einmal fühlte Arwen sich als ob sie voller Kraft wäre und es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen könnte. Sie trank immer weiter und merkte fast nicht, dass der Zylinder immer kleiner wurde. Schlussendlich hatte sie den ganzen auf getrunken. Die Jägermeister nickten zufrieden:"Du bist jetzt eine Erwachsene und wirst für deine eigenen Entscheidungen gerade stehen müssen!" Die Elfe nickte. "Geh zu den Bogenbauern und fertige dir neue Waffen! Was du dann machst ist dir freigestellt!" Arwen verneigte sich sachte und verließ die Hütte und trat ins Sonnenlicht hinaus. Sofort eilte sie die Stiege hinab um Lon zu suchen. Unten angekommen rannte sie durch das ganze Dorf. Jede Ecke, jede Gasse durchsuchte sie, aber keine Spur von Lon. Irgendwann fragte sie die anderen Dorfbewohner und erfuhr so, dass der Werwolf direkt zum Dorfladen gegangen war. Dieser kleine Laden bot alles Mögliche an, das man im Dorfleben oder im Wald brauchen konnte und wurde von Arwens Familie betrieben. Arwens und eigentlich auch Lons Familie bestand aus:Den beiden Jugendlichen und zwei erwachsenen Elfen, den Eltern von Arwen, Olor und Samra. Die beiden waren sehr freundlich und versuchten ihren Kindern zu helfen wo sie nur konnte. Die Elfe kam außer Atem dort an. Sie musste einige Sekunden Luftholen bevor sie normal reden konnte. "Wisst ihr wohin Lon gegangen ist?", fragte sie sofort. "Er ist vorhin hierher gekommen hat sich ein Hemd gekauft (Lon hatte immer darauf bestanden Dinge, die er von Arwens Familie bekam zu bezahlen. Deshalb übernahm er von Zeit zu Zeit Aufträge von anderen Dorfbewohnern) und wollte dann sofort wieder gehen.", antwortete Olor. Noch bevor Arwen fragen konnte, fuhr Samra fort:"Da er alleine war, haben wir ihn gefragt wo du bist und er hat uns erzählt, dass er dich nicht begleiten durfte." "Wir sind stolz auf dich, dass du die Prüfung geschafft hast!" Olor umarmte seine Tochter derart kräftig, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Auch Samra umarmte ihre Tochter, allerdings weniger heftig. "Und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Arwen ungeduldig. "Er hat gesagt wir sollen dir sagen, dass er im Wald sein wird, aber du sollst dir zuerst deinen Bogen machen bevor du nachkommst!" Am liebsten wäre die Elfe sofort aufgebrochen um Lon zu suchen, aber während der Jagd hatte sie wiedereinmal gemerkt, dass seine Einschätzungen ins Schwarze trafen. Deshalb ging sie sofort zu den Bogenbauern. Das Gebäude der Bogenbauern bestand hauptsächlich aus einer Werkstatt, in der jeder, der einen Bogen brauchte, sich einen machen. Neben dem Gebäude war eine große Wiese, auf der man seinen neuen Bogen sofort austesten konnte. Arwen trat durch einen großen Torbogen in einen weiten Raum. Überall wurde gehämmert, gefeilt, geschleift und gearbeitet. Im ersten Moment blieb die Elfe einfach nur überrascht stehen. Ein Elf an einer nahen Werkbank stand auf und ging zu ihr. "Sei mir gegrüßt! Bist du hier um deinen ersten Bogen zu machen?" Arwen nickte:"Sieht man mir das an?" "Jeder der zum ersten mal hier ist bleibt so wie du gerade überrascht stehen.", erklärte der Elf, "Als erstes solltest du das Holz wählen. Soll ich dich ins Holzlager bringen?" Arwen war froh dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte der sich auskannte und bejahte. Der Elf ging vor und Arwen folgte ihm. Sie gingen in einen kleinen Nebenraum, der vollständig abgedunkelt war. "Und jetzt?", fragte Arwen erstaunt. "Vor dir liegen, auf einem Regal etliche Holzstücke. Du musst eines davon auswählen!" "Wie mach ich das am besten?" "Stell dich vor das Regal atme tief durch und folge deinem Gefühl." Die junge Elfe stellte sich vor das Regal und atmete tief durch. Sie schloss die Augen und fragte sich wie ihr Bogen wohl sein würde. Plötzlich begann sie eine Art ziehen zu spüren. Es fühlte sich an als ob etwas in ihr sie in eine bestimmte Richtung ziehen wollte. Allerdings war diese Richtung nicht das Regal vor ihr sondern der Wald. Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf und riss die Augen auf. "Hast du etwas gespürt?", fragte der Elf. "Nein, nichts.", log Arwen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern:"Es ist wie im Leben. Manchmal muss man ein paarmal drüber schlafen bevor man sich entscheiden kann!" Arwen nickte nachdenklich und ließ sich wieder zum Eingang bringen. "Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Immer noch nickte Arwen nur abwesend. Zuhause angekommen ging sie sofort auf ihr Zimmer. Eigentlich bestand es nur aus einem Schrank einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch, der unter etlichen Büchern über Tiere, Jagd und Bögen versank. Die Elfe warf sich auf das Bett und versuchte nachzudenken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Lon hatte ihr geraten zuerst den Bogen zu bauen und ihn dann zu suchen! Aber was war wenn er jetzt ihre Hilfe brauchte? Jemand klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!", sagte Arwen lustlos. Ihre Eltern kamen herein. Die Mutter betrachtete sie kurz dann meinte sei:"Du wirst ihn suchen gehen, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Vater trat an das Bett und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne vom Gesicht:"Folge deinem Herz! Ich weiß dass es den richtigen Weg wählen wird!" Dann gingen die beiden wieder und Arwen liebte sie dafür. Sie hatten nicht versucht sie umzustimmen oder zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt. Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte Arwen, dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein praller Geldbeutel lag. Anscheinend rechneten ihre Eltern damit, dass sie nicht sobald zurück nach Hause kommen würde. Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Geschichten